This invention relates to the permanent association of identifying indicia with a previously manufactured product.
It is often desirable to permanently associate identifying indicia, or data, with a previously manufactured product. Such indicia may be visually sensed, such as a printed identification, or may be machine readable, such as a magnetic strip, an optical or magnetic bar code, or even a semiconductor chip. For example, in the pharmaceutical manufacturing industry, it is often required to specifically identify the sections of silicone tubing which are utilized during different manufacturing steps. If the identification were to be placed on the tubing by temporary means, such as by hang tags, such identification could be lost. It would therefore be desirable to have a system wherein the identifying indicia is permanently associated with the previously manufactured product.
It would also be desirable to have such a system wherein the identifying indicia is encapsulated within a protective layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,252,028 to Fehn et al discloses a composition of silicone having imbedded therein a quantity of thermally activatable crosslinking catalyst. According to the present invention, such a composition is advantageously utilized by providing a supply of silicone sheet material having imbedded therein a quantity of thermally activatable crosslinking catalyst. A first piece of the sheet material is placed on a previously manufactured product. Heat is applied to the first piece sufficient to secure the first piece to the product. An element containing the desired indicia is then placed on the first piece. A second piece of the sheet material is placed in overlying relation to the indicia-containing element, the second piece being of sufficient size to completely cover the element and be in contact with the first piece. Heat is then applied to the first and second pieces sufficient to crosslink together the first and second pieces where they are in contact. This results in the indicia-containing element being encapsulated in silicone and permanently secured to the previously manufactured product.